Hold back the night
by Shrubberie
Summary: "Strange Affair." The case is finally over but Alan is now dealing with the loss of his brother. #BanksMorton.


******Hold back the night.**

**Disclamer**: I own nothing_, _no copyright infringement intended.

**Chapitre 1: **"Someone by your side".

* * *

_"When I'm down, broken. When I think that I am alone, you carry me and make me strong._"  
~ NNEKA - God of mercy.

* * *

_10pm_  
_Queen's Arms_

Assis dans la chaleur joviale du dernier pub encore ouvert à cette heure tardive, l'Inspecteur en chef, Alan Banks, venait de terminer le fond de son second verre de whisky lorsque l'arrivée d'une présence familière le tira de ses pensées vagabondandes.

Son regard, exténué par les événements auxquels il avait fait face durant la semaine, se leva instantanément vers la haute stature féminine qui se frayait un passage entre les tables et ses habituels buveurs. Alan esquissa un sourire en la voyant arriver dans sa direction. Son élégant pantalon marron avait fait les frais du terrible déluge à l'extérieur, mais Helen Morton ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Cette dernière s'arrêta au comptoir et commanda ce qui s'apparentait à une tasse de chocolat chaud.

"Je ne vous savais pas adepte des bars, Inspecteur Morton." s'amusa Alan lorsque cette dernière arriva à sa table. Par politesse, il se leva et l'aida à ôter son manteau.

"Merci. Oh tout dépend du temps dehors..." répondit elle tout en déposant son caban au dos de la chaise.

Alan se rassis et la regarda s'installer face à lui. D'un geste rapide, elle rattacha ses cheveux en un chignon tandis que les dernières gouttes de pluie finissaient leur course contre la laine de son pull. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était changée. Le strict tailleur avait laissé sa place à une tenue beaucoup plus décontractée.

La voix de sa collègue coupa court à ses pensées.

"J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, l'Inspecteur Cabbot m'a dit que vous seriez probablement ici."

"Et l'Inspecteur Cabbot a eu raison. L'endroit est sympa, j'aime bien y rester en fin de service." Alan l'observa déguster du bout des lèvres son chocolat chaud. "Vous me cherchiez?"

"Umm oui...vous êtes parti précipitamment tout à l'heure, je n'ai peu le temps de vous remettre le dossier de l'affaire. Je me suis permise de le poser sur votre bureau."

"Oh...merci, vous avez bien fait." remercia Alan dans un sourire. Il poussa un long soupir. "A vrai dire, j'ai eu besoin de décompresser; ça a été une longue journée."

"Une longue semaine pour vous surtout." rectifia Helen.

Alan hocha doucement la tête. "Pénible, oui..."

Helen but une nouvelle petite gorgée avant de demander. "Comment vous allez?"

Perplexe, Alan fronça les sourcils. "Pardon?"

"Quoi, ça vous étonne que je vous demande cela?"

"C'est à dire que je...enfin ça va, oui. Pourquoi cette question? Vous rédigez une thèse de psychologie?"

Helen lui rendit son sourire et posa ses mains autours de la tasse chaude. Son visage se rapprocha de celui d'Alan.

"Vous permettez que je vous dise quelque chose?"

"Euh...oui...allez y, oui."

"Je ne suis pas vraiment bonne lorsqu'il faut aborder ce sujet là mais je pense que c'est important pour vous de le savoir. Je veux dire...vous avez traversé pas mal d'événements en quelques jours." continua t elle avec prudence, visiblement peu à l'aise. "Et je sais que...que ça n'a pas du être facile pour vous, ni pour votre famille d'ailleurs. Vous avez perdu votre frère, on vous a questionné au début un peu comme un suspect potentiel, sans compter que l'Inspecteur Cabbot est partie brusquement en congé maternité et que je suis arrivée dans votre équipe sans la moindre véritable présentation. Vous avez de quoi être un peu chamboulé."

Alan l'observa toujours déconcerté. Elle qui était d'ordinaire réservée et si confiante.

"Je me suis rendue compte que nous n'avions pas eu le temps de discuter en dehors du travail de ce qui compte vraiment. Je sais que si une tragédie semblable à la votre m'était arrivée, j'aimerais que quelqu'un soit à mes cotés pour m'épauler. Au moins être là. La perte d'un proche c'est toujours dur d'affronter çà seul, je pense. Tout cela pour vous dire que...si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là."

Touché. En plein cœur. Son frère, il avait décidé de ne plus en parler depuis le début de l'enquête.

Malgré son silence, Alan était ému. Surpris aussi d'une telle attention à son égard. Ce n'était pas Annie qui était venue le voir, mais belle et bien l'Inspecteur chef Helen Morton. Un être s'éloigne, un autre arrive.

Alan sentit le regard inquisiteur de cette dernière se poser sur lui.

"Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, vous me prenez un peu de court...umm...je vais..." Alan hésita un court instant. Dire ou ne pas dire. "bien, oui bien je vous assure. Merci en tout cas de votre intérêt, ça me touche beaucoup mais il n'y a vraiment pas d'inquiétude à avoir...vraiment ça va..."

"Votre bouche parle, mais vos yeux vous trahissent, Inspecteur Banks. Vous le savez?" coupa Helen.

"Et vous dites que vous ne rédigez pas de thèse?"

"Et vous dites que vous allez bien?"

Elle n'avait pas tort. Alan passa une main sur son visage creusé par la fatigue. Il eu un long silence durant lequel il observa les buveurs bruyants au comptoir.

"La vérité c'est que...ça ne va pas, oui vous avez raison." avoua t il en évitant de croiser le regard de sa collègue. "Je pense à lui. A Roy. Je me rends compte que je ne le connaissais pas...enfin je veux dire que...je ne connaissais cet aspect de sa vie, ni même ce Roy là. C'est comme si je découvrais un inconnu. Pourtant c'était mon frère, j'ai grandis avec lui. Il s'est fiancé et je n'étais même pas au courant. Ma famille le savait et j'étais le seul à ne pas savoir. Alors maintenant je me demande, qu'est ce que j'ignore encore sur lui?"

"Vous savez, on a tous notre jardin secret." répondit Helen dans un murmure. "Que ce soit la famille ou les amis, on ne dit pas tout parce que l'on a peur d'être jugé ou parce que l'on ne veut pas blesser ceux qui nous entoure. Les secrets servent à çà: à protéger les personnes que l'on aime."

Alan haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

"On ne peut pas se mettre à la place des personnes, vous le savez autant que moi." rajouta Helen. "S'il ne vous a rien dit jusqu'à là c'est parce qu'il y avait une raison."

"Les choses auraient pu être différentes si j'avais répondu à temps à son coup de fil...je le sais, ou même si j'avais été un peu plus présent pour lui. J'aurais pu changer les..."

La douce main de sa collègue se posa sur son avant bras.

"Ne vous blâmez pas pour quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas pu éviter. Vous avez fait de votre mieux et je suis sure que votre frère vous en est reconnaissant. Vous avez été là pour lui durant toute l'enquête, c'est ce qui compte."

Alan releva aussitôt les yeux vers ceux de sa collègue. Elle paraissait si sincère que sa compassion trouva une nouvelle fois le chemin de son cœur. Les larmes n'étaient pas loin. Gêné, il détourna les yeux.

"A vrai dire, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser..." admit il la voix tremblante.

"C'est un peu récent pour y réfléchir correctement, je pense. Il vous faudra du temps, c'est certain."

Alan s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'elle se leva. "Venez..." Elle lui prit la main.

Il se leva à son tour et fut aussitôt enlacé tendrement par Helen. Il fut surpris mais resserra son étreinte. Cette chaleur humaine, il en avait besoin.

Alan ferma les yeux, une larme roula sur sa joue.

"Merci." lui souffla t il dans le creux de l'oreille.

FIN.


End file.
